1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera that performs focusing control on the basis of the result of face detection.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-86682, for example, a camera that performs automatic focusing control (AF) by detecting the face of a subject within a shooting image plane is publicly known conventionally. In particular, in these years, it is also examined to enable a monocular reflex type camera to perform AF that is accompanied with face detection processing.
Meanwhile, in case where AF that is accompanied with face detection is performed mainly for a monocular reflex type camera, following problem has been pointed out. Generally, adoption of focus detector according to a phase difference detecting method is probably preferred from the viewpoint of performing a high speed AF. However, since the focus detector of a phase difference detecting method forms an image on a sensor after dividing luminous flux from a subject with a separator lens etc., there is room for improvement in the point that the constitution thereof is unsuitable for face detection processing.
In addition, when performing AF based on the face detection, it is desired to change a method of selecting a focusing area in accordance with the detection state of the face on a shooting image plane. For a focus detector of a phase difference detecting method, in particular, the necessity is large because there is a great restriction on the arrangement of the focusing area. However, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-86682 does not disclose a means for solving the problem.